Assassin: Forget
by sapphiques-and-angelfire
Summary: When Aria was a baby, she and her twin sister, Paige, were stolen. Then Paige was killed. Now Aria's grown up, and she's trained to kill. She won't stop until she finds who killed her sister and is six feet under them-self. And it wouldn't hurt if she fell in love along the way. Abandoned.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

What I do for a living, though I'm a mere 17 years old, is frowned upon by society. It's frowned upon every society and everyone; that is everyone who doesn't use my services. Because you see, I'm not your average 17-year-old. I'm an Assassin. I'm trained to kill people. More trained then America's elite, oh how the President prides himself on being the best in murder. I've been trained in the fine art of stealthily killing people without a trace, though it_ wasn't_ an 'accident', since I could walk and talk. First I was a distraction, I was good at that. Then I was the accomplice, I was even better at that. Now, I'm the killer, I'm the best you'll find.

If people knew, that little Aria Jayne was a killer, a murderer, maybe I would've been kicked out of a lot more schools. I've been booted out all kinds of schools but that's not important right now. My missions _are_ important, but the one thing that matters the most is to find out who stole me and my sister and why the killed her. And I won't stop until I've killed them.


	2. The Cullen Assignment

**_Chapter 1 (technically 2) is up and ready. Hope you likey. _  
**

**Chapter 1: The Assignment**

I was standing in Tacoma International Airport in Seattle wearing a beige trench coat, oversized sunglasses, and a black bandana over a wig over my usual apparel as a disguise. . I was scanning the crowds trying to look for the subjects of my assignment. No, I'm not here to kill anyone. I'm here to protect someone. I sigh as I lean against a pillar. I remember how I got my assignment very vividly.

_Flash Back:_

_I was in Volterra, my second least favourite place in the world. I was here because one of my clients, Aro of the Volturi, wanted me to do something. I walked into the main square and waited in an alley way for Caius to find me. _

_"You're right on time, Minx" he said, his lips close to my ear. I turned around, pushing past him. If I was allowed, I could get myself to the 'throne room'. Caius walked behind me, we walked very quickly as I wanted to get the hell out of here. _

_Later in the throne room, "Aria, you're here!" Aro said cheerfully. _

_"Yes, I'm here" a tight smile playing on my face. "Now Aro, what is it that you want from me?"_

_"Oh Aria, you are ever straight forward" Aro said, buying time. _

_"Oh Aro, you are ever procrastinating" I dead panned. The obvious gasps ensued but I didn't care. "Who do you want me to kill?"_

_"I don't want you to kill anyone today, Aria" I didn't like that look in his eyes; a devious, mischievous look. "I want you to make sure someone doesn't get killed."_

_"A protective assignment?" I laugh bitterly, "since when do I advertise my services as protective. My services are killing not protecting!"_

_"I was hoping you'd make an exception. I want you to protect a daughter of a dear friend" Aro continued. I already knew I was getting in over my head. I absorbed everything he said as he explained everything I needed to know about this assignment. Who needed to be protected, what needed to be arranged and where it was. In the end I agreed, needing to stay in the good graces of the Volturi. Not that I need to, killing vampires is more than easy. I'd be inconvenienced if I had a pack of bloodthirsty vampires on my trail 24/7/_

_Flash Back end_

I did another quick scan of the airport crowd and saw my subjects. The Cullen spawn, Nessie they dubbed her; said people surrounded her. Her entire vampire family plus her wolf imprint and his pack. Carlisle Cullen, Esme Platt, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarthy, Jasper Whitlock, Alice Brandon, Edward Mason, and Bella Swan. Then there's Jacob Black, Embry Call, Quil Alteara and Seth Clearwater. I did a mental calculation and looked behind them. _There_, behind them by a couple of metres are a group of inconspicuous men with fedoras. Wannabe killers, I think with a snort. The Sahara coven has it out for the Cullen spawn, no one knows why though. She needs protection because the Sahara vampires are fighters. They'd overwhelm the Cullens easily.

I strode forward until I'm in step with them; they seem a little startled by my abrupt appearance. "Keep walking forward, don't look back or make eye contact with any of the men with fedoras" I advised them.

"Why not?" Jacob Black questioned defiantly.

I gave his a sidelong look before I answered. "Do you really want to provoke an attack? Those are hit men from the Sahara coven" I reply, slightly amused he didn't realize it.

"And you would be?" Edward Mason asks me. He's being polite but that look in his eye says he's obviously frustrated. Probably 'cause he can't read my mind.

"My assignment description says that I'm not allowed to reveal my name but one of my alias' "I say, smirking, "So to you I'm… Elizabeth Mason". Edward looks startled but recovers quickly in my peripheral vision.

We walked a while, I was aware that the hit men were still stalking us but at a greater distance. I didn't need to worry about them for much longer. My distraction was here. A girl with curly auburn hair and delicate features caught my eye, she winked at me. I know this didn't escape the scrutiny of my escortees. I gave a slight nod that would be indiscernible from a distance. I got an old 'Big Apple' key chain from my pocket and held it in my hand, my thumb the only thing keeping it in my hand. My hand was open so anyone could see it. The others didn't get but the auburn girl did. She started walking towards us and just as she was going to pass, she stumbled and checked me in the shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl said, her eyes wide.

"Its okay" I assured her with a smile. I didn't have the key chain in my hands anymore. As we continued walking we heard another crash. The others looked back to see the auburn girl, 'accidently' crash into the hit-men and spill the contents of her suitcase and theirs all over the floor. Distraction Accomplished, I thought, my eyes forward the entire ordeal.

"Turn left", I ordered them and they obeyed seamlessly. We soon found ourselves in an empty hallway. I quickened my stride until I was leading them. I took off my trench coat revealing a black t-shirt and light wash jeans and black boots. I pulled a bandana out of my pocket, hooked my sunglasses on my jean pocket and tied the bandana onto my wrist. The hallway we were in, stopped at a dead end. Dead end until I knocked on the wall.

"Voice Recognition" a robotic voice asked

"Elizabeth Mason, 1918" I say. Edward stiffened.

"Voice accepted" a panel slide open, showing a jail-bar door

"Purpose" the robo voice asked.

"Retrieval of transport for Cullen assignment" if they looked like they wanted answers before, they wanted an FBI level interrogation now. The bar door unlocked and slide aside as two large SUVs pulled up.

As they were loading up, Bella Swan said, "Thank you for helping us. May we have your name should we need your help again? She looked at me hopefully.

My blue-green eyes betrayed nothing as I sized her up. "I don't think so. If you need my help, contact Aro. He knows where to find me."

"Why did Aro ask you to 'escort' us anyway?" Seth asked, not looking up, but putting air quotes around 'escort'.

"Because Aro knows the Sahara Coven wouldn't dare attack if I'm there" I respond. Jake gave me an unconvinced look but didn't question my statement. "But wouldn't it be easier if we could contact you ourselves?"

"I wouldn't want to give my contact info to a traitor that gave away his family", my eyes locked with Jasper Whitlock.

"How do you know that?" he asks, visually shaken up.

"I smile at him as I close the bar door. "I know a lot of things I'm not supposed to" the white wall-door shuts closed.


	3. Dreaming of the Past

_I stumbled in the forest with only my backpack, desperate to get away from that, that horror. _

_"Paige" I choked out, shocked by what I had just witnessed. I stumbled and fell, but this time I didn't get up. I curled up in a ball, sobbing at the loss of my sister, the only one I had left. I was alone, truly alone this time. I think I fell asleep because the next thing I remember is that someone was waking me up. He was tall, very tall, and blonde. He had kind amber coloured eyes, which concern was colouring. Beside him was a girl, equally attractive if not more, they looked like siblings._

_ I don't remember much after that. They asked me what happened, and like a dam breaking I was rambling, saying everything and crying. I must've fallen asleep again._

_This time when I woke, I was in a house. I heard loud whispering coming from outside the door. I crept up to the door, pressing my ear to the door like a naughty child._

_"She cannot stay here!" _

_"Consider what she has gone through, she just saw her sister murdered."_

_"Yes, let her stay a while at least"_

_"I agree with them, she should at least be fed"_

_"Fine, be saps for all I care, but she cannot stay"._

_The door opened. "How long were you listening?" Her eyes amused. I looked up, frightened, if I was caught eavesdropping before… I blocked the thought and shock my head hard. "Well, sweetie what do you want to eat?" _

_"Food?" I answered. They laughed. That night I ran away, the words, "She cannot stay" ringing in my head. I lived on the run for a couple of weeks. A surprising feat for a young girl of six years. I stole what I needed and ran blindly. Until one day. _

_One day I was going through the trash behind a secluded house near the woods. I was in southern Canada. Ontario about. A man came round the corner with a garbage bag. I was so shocked I dropped my finds and ran. I tore through the woods, acutely away that I was being followed by the man. I tried to evade him, but it was futile. He caught up to me, easily._

_He caught my arm, gently, "Hey, I'm not going hurt you" he said. I stopped but kept my head down, refusing to look him in the eye. "You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" I could tell that he was smiling. "May I offer you a meal?"_

_I looked up, surprised, my blue-green eyes wide. He chuckled, picked me and carried me to the house. All the way he was pointing out plants and trees around the forest. When we got to his house, he set me down on a chair in the kitchen and made me sandwiches. He set the plate down in front of me._

_"Can I ask you your name?" he asked cautiously, as if I might lash out at any minute, which was probably true._

_"Aria. Jayne." I said in a quiet voice. Then as if a dam broke, my story flooded out. My sister, Paige and I were kidnapped. We were tested on. Then Paige was killed. I escaped. And what I was doing ever since._

_"Do you want to…" he scrutinized me for a minute. "Do you want to get revenge?" he asked me finally. I eagerly nodded my head. He leaned forward until his face was only a couple inches from mine, "Then I will train you to be the best Assassin the world has ever known."_

I woke up, gazing at my white, white, white ceiling. My past is a complicated thing, I think to myself.


	4. Toby

**Kay, I know this chapter is super short but it's setting up for what's coming up next. So bear with me please! So i was writing this while listening to Cimorelli Gangnam Style so check that out. Taylor Swift's The Lucky One too! She's awesome.**

**Chapter 3:**

Since I was already awake, I got out of bed. I walked over to my desk and plopped down in a chair. I swivelled around to lay my head down on the desk so my eyes were level with a picture frame.

"Good morning Paige" I smile softly, looking at the only picture I had of the two of us. This was my most treasured possession. We had our arms around each other and we were smiling like we had no care in the world, like we should at four years. I don't remember that moment, but sometimes I really wish I did.

"Aria, are you awake?" Toby yelled from downstairs. As procrastinating was futile, I walked downstairs.

"Pancakes, yum" I say, slipping into a seat at the table. Toby, my father in all intents and purposes flipped the last of them onto my plate. Toby saved me from an eventual death on my own and trained me to be who and what I am today.

"Sleep well?" H asked, sliding into the seat across from me, with his own plate full of pancakes, drowned in syrup.

"Well enough" I said, spearing a potion of my pancakes onto my fork and putting it in my mouth. The two of us chew silently, both deep in our own thoughts and revelations. I look at Toby, remembering everything he taught me.

"_Aria, remember one thing. Do not kill unnecessarily. Only kill the ones that are relevant, the ones that need to be. Not the innocents, and especially not the mistaken." He looked me in the eye, sternly. Toby had been a professional soldier. A trained assassin, he got so good at his job that he quit. He killed too many innocents to do his job properly in his eyes. So he trained me instead. I don't kill for pleasure but I do it for justice – _

"Aria!" Toby waved a hand in my face. "You spaced out for a sec, can you get the dishes?" I nodded affirmative to my 50-something 'dad'. After I cleaned the dishes and everything else, I went up to my room to do homework. Though I am a trained assassin, I still am homeschooled. And tutored. I smiled to myself as I remembered our neighbour (okay the next house over is like a .5 miles over but still), family friend and occasionally partner in crime. Nate was a year older and almost at good at military tactics as me. I shook my head, trying and failing at keeping my mind clear while I did biology work.

"Aria", Toby called up later in the day, "I need to go out and get something. I'll be back in an hour"

"Kay! Love you!"

"Love you"

_That was the last thing I heard from him ever again._

__1.2.3.__

**So recommendation is...**

**-Introduction by Super Serious Gal 3**

**-Falling In by Cockapoo**

**- and obviously THIS STORY and my others too.**


	5. Nate

**Chapter Four:**

I was in the backyard when the doorbell rang. I was sparring with myself, going through the forms and pretty much stabbing air. Yup, I'm that pro.

I walk through the house, to the front door. Oblivious about how my life was going to change drastically in the next five minutes.

I opened the door to find two police officers on the step. "Hello Officers", I say cautiously. I didn't know what they wanted, heck, for all I know they could be arresting me.

"Hello, Miss. May we come in?" The elder of two asked. He had graying black hair, and the remnants of a beard. He looked like he had at least 15 or 20 years of experience on the job. The other was younger, dirty blond hair cut to the scalp. He looked like he just graduated from Police Academy, not really sure of what he was doing but confident nonetheless. I let them in and lead them to the living room, where they sat down without prompting.

"Is there any adult around?" the younger one asked me.

"No, it's just me and my dad and he's out" I responded, curious. The two police officers exchanged a look and I almost knew what to expect.

"Miss, we have some bad news". I finally noticed that the younger one, Officer Brown, as he later introduced himself as, was fidgeting with a baseball cap. Not just any baseball cap, but Toby's black and blue baseball cap that had "The Boss" written on, the one I had seen him wear every day, to everywhere and he only let me wear on special occasions. And it was flecked with blood.

I tuned them out after that. I heard every word they were saying but I wasn't listening. Toby was dead. He was in a three vehicle car crash. He was the only one to die. The other's survived. His last words were, "Give her my hat". Did I want it? They needed me to come and identify the body? The body, I was sickened with that. It was like Toby, my father, wasn't a person anymore.

"Can you come to the Morgue later?" the elder officer asked softly. I hated how he used that voice; it was the kind of voice that he used with every other family that just lost someone to a tragedy. I nodded numbly, nevertheless. He replied, saying that they could show themselves out. After I heard the door click, then did I cry. And cry. And cry. I think I fell asleep because the next thing I knew it was early morning and Nate was shaking me awake.

"Aria, hey, wake up we're going to be late!" He said, mercilessly shaking me.

"Late for what", I grumbled, wanting to sink back into an oblivion. If Nate had any say in it, I would be up and ready within the second. Then I remember yesterday. I shot up, forcing Nate to jump back to avoid being hit by my shoulder.

"You finally remember, huh?" he asked, narrowly hitting his head on the coffee table.

"Remember what?"

"The Carson Mission? Ring a bell?" The Carson Mission! That was today.

"Sh*t!" I said running upstairs. Nate was laughing behind me. I locked myself in the bathroom. How could I do this? I thought to myself, Toby's dead! How could you, the day after he's … dead? I shook my head, vehemently, trying to dislodge those thoughts through pure will and momentum. This will be good for me, this is a routine, something I can control. So that's what I did. I got dressed like a robot. I ate like a robot. I answered Nate's question, including the ones about where Toby was ('He's out, I forget where') like Robot. I did everything like a robot until we crossed the Province line into Manitoba. Then I prepped myself, tensing up and tuning myself into everything I could, like a predator. I am a predator, I thought bitterly to myself.

"Okay, were' here" Nate said softly, killing the engine. I didn't look at him while I nodded. He looked at me, I saw through the corner of my eye, and I knew he noticed something off about me, but he choose to ignore it for which I was grateful for.

Nate explained that our target was drug dealer, a drug lord. He was also a construction worker. He had to go down for the good of everyone. I was killing for the right reason, I asked myself, expecting Toby's voice to say something in my head but I heard nothing. Because I wouldn't hear anything ever again. I shook my head a little trying to clear it up. "You okay?" Nate asked me. "Peachy" I responded through gritted teeth, though he didn't notice.

We hid behind a trash bin, waiting for Andrew Carson to walk by before trailing. While Nate was checking his gun, I took the time to size him up. He was handsome to say the least, his hair was black, a shade darker than midnight. His eyes were so blue that they were violet, and his features were Italian. He had this air about him that made you want to know him. He was my best friend but right now he was no more than a guy who helping me.

"He's coming" Nate whispered to me. I tense up and ready myself for what's going to happen. What I'll do next is going to be a blur later, as it always is. When he comes into view and passes I slip out and stalk him, expecting Nate to follow me. I hear his soft footfalls following me and feel reassured. And more than a little crazed by the thought running faster than light in my head. Though I feel lightheaded I do not stop. Though I no longer am conscious of what I am doing I do not stop. Though Nate is whispering at me to stop and follow that plan, I do not stop. When he is in the shadows I speed up and pounce on his should. His abrupt yell of surprise is cut off when my hand reaches around his mouth and forces him to swallow a pill full of toxins that won't pick up on any test. And will cause immediate death.

When he falls to the ground, I start punching him. I don't know why I did it when Nate told me what happened later. I started crying as well. Yelling obscenities at him in every language I knew. Nate had to pull me off him before I got my knife out.

"What the Hell was that, Aria?" Nate yelled at me, he was furious. He never yells at me unless he's worried for me. Just like Toby. _Just like Toby…_

Then at that thought, I burst into a fresh round of sobbing. Suddenly everything is too heavy. The thin black shirt I'm wearing feels like the oceans are weighing down on me. Nate's hand on my arm feels like a million tons and the air around me is pressing down on me with the weight of the world.

"Tell me, Aria. You can tell me anything." I vaguely notice Nate wrapping his arms around me or my hands clutching at his shirt. I can faintly feel Nate murmuring words of comfort into my hair. I don't register any of this until it feels like I've cried out every drop of water I have. When I push myself away from Nate a little, he's looking concerned and holds onto my shoulders. "What happened, AJ? Please tell me?" I took one look into his pleading eyes and out poured everything. Toby was dead. Dead as the asphalt under my feet and the bricks in the building around us. Dead as in I will never see to talk or just sit with him again.

When I was finished, Nate didn't say anything, just hugged me again. That's how we were until Nate's stomach interrupted us. He laughed nervously, "You okay?". "Yeah" I looked down. "I just wanna go home." H nodded in agreement and we silently walked to his black Chevy truck in silence, all the while Nate holding my hand with no intent of letting go.


	6. Author's Note

**I'm taking a poll. **

**Do y'all want the next chapter to be fluff or story?**

**It's up to you guys because I'm prepped for both. **

**-Sapph**


	7. Introducing!

This is the FIFTH CHAPTER! i`m really surprised I`ve made it this far. So thanks to all my support, especially Super Serious Gal 3 who really hates Twilight but is reading this anyway because she i asked her to. And Cockapoo with her endless reviewing.

**Chapter 5:**

Nate ambled down the stairs to find Aria on the couch, her arms wrapped around her legs. She was watching something on TV. When he got closer, he realised it was home videos. She laughing silently to herself, a sad look in her eye; as if she missed that innocence she once had. When he got close enough to see the screen, he became horrified. It was the video of him, in his backyard, singing the Pokémon theme song. He practically tackled Aria trying to get the remote away from her, effectively scaring her shitless.

"Give me the remote!" he said, trying to sound stern and failing. Well she was watching him sing "Gotta catch them all! ..." off key, in practically nothing but his swimsuit. She giggled, not giving him an easy fight.

Once he finally wrestled the remote out of her hands, he grinned triumphantly at her. Soon he realised they were in an awkward position. He was on top of her, he breathing hard from the struggle and the laughing, and the two of them were very close. He looks at her, in the eye, and moved his face even closer until…

DING-DONG

The doorbell interrupted whatever was going to happen. Nate huffed, wanting to ignore it but it was going off like a five-year old hyped on sugar. He got up and walked to the door, yanking it open, ready to yell at whoever was there. He stopped short. Standing at the threshold was Leah Clearwater and her boyfriend Tristan Cooper.

"Good Morning, sunshine. Did we interrupt something?" Tristan asked, smirking as if he already knew the answer.

Nate grumbled something under his breathe about bastards. He left the door open and went to the kitchen, sulking. Aria laughed a little as she watched this from the comfort of the couch. She got up and went to say hi.

After pleasantries were exchanged, "Hey, you okay?" Leah said concerned for her former pupil.

Aria smiled faintly, "No. But I will be." Leah hugged her and laughed a little. "Last time I saw you, you were the one who was doing the comforting." The two shared a knowing smile.

"Okay, enough girly talk. On to more important matters. FOOD!" Tristan declared, Nate following him. They laughed and went into the kitchen.

**.1.2.3. Awesome time lapse. **

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's idiocy!"

"Well I never said we weren't idiots!"

Leah mock-slapped Tristan at his last comment. Watching Leah and Tristan bicker was much fun, especially when Aria needed some cheering up. Nate was currently playing some video game on his 3DS. The four of them were just fooling around in the kitchen, trying to keep off heavy subjects. As if not talking about it made it non-existent. Aria looked out the window.

Maybe, just maybe if she had gone with Toby, they'd have taken longer or started arguing about something and would've missed that car. If they had done that, maybe it would've been someone else, not Toby. Or maybe if they had done that, both of them would've died. It was a just death for an assassin she thought grimly. Death by a drunk. Life, if it was an actual person, would be cruelly laughing at her. She was always in control, she was the one who could be depended on and now she was the one needing to depend on someone. She was being weak, she was falling apart. She couldn't for Toby's sake. Who cares about for Toby's sake, she thought angrily, he's dead. Unaware of the tears that were leaking out of eyes, her thought continue to swirl in to a raging maelstrom, the word _maybe, maybe, maybe _surfacing the most. That and _why him, why not me, why, why, why, why…_

"Check this out!" Nate announced. Torn out of her revelations, she quickly wiped the tears off her face and neck. "They named a video character after me!" Nate, proud-like, showed off his game of Pokémon Black2, him playing as the character Nate. "He even looks like me!" Nate's happiness was that of a little child. Contagious as a little child's as well.

"Sure he looks like you. If you dyed your hair and got contacts" Tristan deadpanned sarcastically. Having his bubble burst, Nate scowled at the amber-eyed man. "Shut up!"

Leah and Aria laughed. Laying her head down on the table, she studied her companions. Leah was tall. Almost six feet exact. She was obviously aboriginal, her skin tone betraying her. Her long inky hair was past her waist, currently in a fishtail braid. She had on a pair of black jeans, as usual, and a deep gray shirt with black lace strips. She changed so much, Aria thought. When she first met Leah three years ago, Leah was 20. Running away from something for the right reasons. She wanted to start anew. She was finishing her teaching degree. When they had first met, she was coarse, bitter, harsh, and sarcastic to no end. Then she met Tristan and just like very cliché book there is, he helped her. A little. At the time, he was no more than her best friend Vera's older brother. Then she started to change. She became nicer in her mannerisms. She also let go a lot of her baggage. Only then did she take the last step of her metamorphosis and hook up with Tristan.

Tristan was calming. That's what his presence could do, and he was 100% human. He had dark inky hair like Leah's, because he was half aboriginal as well. He had tan-ish skin, but was lighter than Leah. He was tall, lean with enough build to make him attractive. He wore glasses, simple square frames of black. His eyes were a blue-gray that looked equal parts mysterious and intelligent. He was dressed in his usual dark jeans, black scuffed converse and casual shirt that was shabby but wasn't dressy; a perfect balance. I've known him most of my life, he's always been there. Through his personal tragedies and mine, he was family. And I know for facts he's been head over heels for Leah ever since he's seen here.

Lastly, it's Nate. He's, well, Nate. He has dark black hair, like many of the people I know. But his hair was blacker than midnight. Dark blue eyes that looked violet, pale colouring. Italian features. Medium build with enough muscle to bench press me. I've known him forever. He's in just about every memory. Him, his mom, Toby and me. That's been my family for as long as I can remember. Somewhere along the path called life, I think I fell in love with him…

The doorbell rang. Yet again.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was Vera" Leah said, pushing herself off the kitchen counter and walking to the door. I followed her, Tristan's and Nate's footfalls behind me. When Leah opened the door, a man I didn't recognize and my godfather were revealed.

"Hello Aria" my godfather, Joshua Uley said, smiling pleasantly.


	8. Joshua Uley

** so here's the next chapter. Thanks to eberyone who review and faved and whatnot. Please review it gives me the will to keep writing.**

**Chapter 6:**

_"Hello Aria" my godfather, Joshua Uley said, smiling pleasantly._

"Hi!" I said brightly, I pushed past Leah and tackle hugged him. He laughed at my exuberance. I loved his laugh, it was deep and rumbly. "I haven't seen you in months!" This man, Joshua Uley, was my second father. He wasn't around as much because of his job but he was still Daddy two-point-oh.

"Let me introduce you to Mr. Brown", Joshua said extracting himself from me. Joshua introduced Mr. Brown to me as my father lawyer. I never even knew Toby had a lawyer. Joshua explained that Toby planned this because he knew his days were limited and numbered. He had a will drawn up. A will that now would explain my immediate and impending future.

"Here we go," Mr. Brown said as we settled into the living room. My present family around me. Nate on my right, Leah on the left, Tristan on her left and Mr. Smith and Joshua on the adjacent sofa. Mr. Brown was a non-descript man. Short and balding with mouse-brown hair, he was someone you could pass on the street and not notice.

"The first thing your father left you Miss. Simons is the house and everything in it. It is yours to do as you please." Everyone expected that. I nodded, wanting this to be done.

"The next, of course, are the cars. They are yours as well." I nodded. "As I understand, you are an emancipated minor, correct?" I nodded affirmative and he continued. "He left many boxes of albums that were kept in storage and many odd objects. I would think they'd make sense. Actually there's a rented room full of these objects. I've seen it and he was going to give you the key to it when you turned 18 or in the event of a fatal emergency." I nodded, though my head was through the roof. A rented room full of stuff? I've never heard of this. What was he trying to shield me from? Did he, no I didn't want to think about that. Mr. Brown continued to talk, settling other matters including the rest of his possession, money and who would be my legal guardian should the need arise. My guardian would be either Leah or Joshua.

After Mr. Brown leaves, Joshua approaches me and gives me a big hug. Doesn't say anything nor does he need to. He knows what I'm going through. He just holds me real tight while I try to fight off tears. Soon enough everyone joins in a group hug and I just breakdown. I start crying and sobbing and it's not pretty but it's helping. I'm going to be fine, I'm just gonna have to take it one day at a time. I look at the people around me and realise this is only a fraction of the people I have who are going to go on the journey with me.

Wiping the tears of my face and mentally prepping myself for the arduous task I know is coming up ahead. "Okay, that's enough dawdling. We need to organize the funeral."


	9. Unfortuantly

**I have a very big problem. I have Writer's Block.**

**So I'm having a poll and I need EVERYONE is this.**

**Should the Cullens and the Wolves show up at the funeral? (It'll speed things up more?)**

**Or should some dude come to the funeral and tell Aria to go seek the Cullens and the Wolves? (It'll take a while longer)**


	10. The Funeral

**So I knew I did a poll for this, but I kinda disregarded it because it realized, stupid me, that I needed to have some guy at the funeral tell her to seek out the Cullen's. Unfortunatly, my story has an immense amount of back-story so this is one instance where you, the readers, can learn more about the characters and see the crazy, intricate web of story I made when constructing this story. i did my research and made all this story comply with what Stephanie Meyers did. **

**FYI, I don't own anything here other than the plot and my OCs because if I did, I would be dead by now.**

**Chapter 7:**

Later that week, we had finished organizing the funeral. It was an emotional and mentally trying thing to do, organizing a goodbye to the only parent I knew. I had a lot of support from everyone, especially Nate who had taken to staying over at my house. His mom, Mrs. Thompson, didn't mind too much, neither did I.

I remember the funeral in flashes. Just like that night in the alley when I lost it. I remember walking down the aisle, helping to carry the coffin with Nate, Joshua, Leah, Janna, a family friend, and Tristan. I remember making a small speech, how he'll always be remembered. I recall not crying, probably because I was so, so numb. I remember countless people murmuring "I'm sorry for you loss" and wanting to scream at them and Nate giving me a big hug when it was all over.

I thought I could move on now but my adventure had just barely started.

"Aria I want you to meet someone", Joshua said, leaning heavily on his cane. His knee was injured in Iran; he was helping another comrade out of a bombing site when debris started raining down. He pushed the other guy out of the way but he was in the war path. He can walk but it'll never be the same, ever again. Just like my life.

"Aria meet Mr. Carver. He can explain somethings to you" he said, guiding me to another man who was standing off to the side. He was an African man, on the taller side with a bald head and muscles evident under his dress shirt. He looked at me with a scrutinizing eye, of which I returned the favour.

"Hello Aria, my name is Henry Carver" he held out his hand for me to shake. I didn't. I didn't trust him, the way he was holding himself was too familiar, it was something I didn't trust. He sighed and dropped his hand. "You are your father's daughter".

"You knew… Toby?" I struggled to get out his name, almost choking on it. I was surprised that he knew him, we weren't introverts but outside of the clan, we weren't exactly very sociable.

"You dad and me, we go way back" he looked away at the coffin or maybe something past it then looked at the ground, examining it. "We were in the army together."

"I'll leave you to talk" Joshua said, surprising me. I had forgotten he was there. We both watched him walk away, waiting until he was out of earshot.

"There are some things you should know about your father" Carver said grimly. I braced myself for the worst. "Maybe we should go inside and talk".

As we walked to my pick-up that I got last year for my Sweet Sixteen, we didn't talk. It was an unspoken agreement that we would save the talking for when we got to my house. I got into my truck and he got into his car and he followed me to my house and I unlocked the door for him and we went inside, where are the minor actions I was doing and he was doing were sliding together with lots of 'and's and 'then's connecting them into a run-off thought in my head.

"Okay" he said with a mug of tea taken just like Toby, between his beefy hands. The cup looked almost too fragile. I guess like I did, judging from the way he was struggling to find the 'right' words.

"Just say it", I didn't say meanly just plainly. I wanted this to be over.

He nodded okay and put his cup down. He clasped his hands and leaned forward on his knees. He looked up with serious black eyes and said.

"Many people wanted your father dead. And one of them succeeded."

**I just love cliff-hangers. It helps with my procrastinating habits. Just have the last line be shocking and continue writing later.**

**I'm taking suggestions, so please review. Actually, until I get to 25 reviews for this chapter, I'm not gonna update.**


	11. Preview of Chappy 8

6 more reviews. Here's preview just to tempt y'all.

**Chapter 8: Secrets and Lies**

_Previously on Assassin:_

_"Many people wanted your father dead. And one of them succeeded."_

1.2.3.

"What do you mean?" I was cautious. What was he talking about? My dad, Toby, everyone liked him. Unless….

"Did he ever tell you about his early life?"

_The army…._


	12. The Never Ending Surprises

**This is chapter 8. I'm renaming it from Secrets and Lies to The Never Ending Surprises.**

**So I'm having this contest thingy. If you can correctly name all the cameos from all the chapters, I'll feature you in the story. (Contest is open to everyone except SuperSeriousGal3 'cause she sorta helped me with them but that's beside the point)\**

**I worked really hard on this so I hope I do not disappoint 'cause I don't know where to go from here... I'll stop ranting right about... now.**

**I don't own anything but the plot. And my OCs. Nate is mine. (Technically he's Aria's but you get the point).**

**Chapter 8:**

_Previously on Assassin:_

_"Many people wanted your father dead. And one of them succeeded."_

1.2.3.

"What do you mean?" I was cautious. What was he talking about? My dad, Toby, everyone liked him. Unless….

"Did he ever tell you about his early life?"

_The army…._

"No, he didn't. He didn't talk and I didn't ask" I was surprised myself with the iron-like edge to my voice. He didn't look perturbed, though.

"Well, I think you should know now, considering you are much more deeply involved than anyone imagined" he replied. I did not know where this was going so I let him take charge of the conversation. And so he began to explain.

"Toby and I go way back, we met when we were 15 in high school, both army brats. We both planned to be in the army as soon as we graduated. But then tragedy struck; Toby had an older brother. Karl was a soldier,_ the _soldier. He was exactly what me and Tobias wanted to be. Strong, handsome with a sense of humour and country-born pride and loyalty. He fought for his Country, then his Family then for himself. That was his motto.

"Karl was killed in an assassination mission. After Toby heard the news, he was never the same. He was still the same Toby who talked me into countless pranks but he… grew up. He aimed for the assassination department of the army. Toby was in every way but blood my brother. I would follow him anywhere so I followed him to becoming an assassin. Toby was good. No he was great. He quickly ascended the ranks and became one of the best assassins the country had, if not the best. Through all this, he didn't forget me. He always insisted I came on his mission and him on mine. He was loyal. He figured out who killed his brother and staked the claim to kill him. Which he did; when he did, that day everyone was celebrating but Toby was sitting on his lower bunk. He looked up at me with haunted eyes and said 'It's done, isn't it? I killed him, I avenged Karl'. He looked lost. We were in out early thirties then."

About then Mr. Carver took a sip of tea. I processed what I had just heard. Toby disliked talking about his early life. He was more like to talk about military tactics and strategies and "What if…" games then tell me this stuff. Toby has a brother, who died. Maybe that was why he originally took me in. My sister died, no, killed and I couldn't control that. Neither could he.

"We did that for a couple more years before throwing in the cloth. We both quit the army and we moved into a bachelor pad" Henry was still leaning his elbows against his knees. Now he held his chin in his hands, an unknown smile secreting on his face. "Then I met my wife and it spiraled into me getting married and leaving out apartment" He looked up at me, all humour gone and replaced with seriousness.

"Your father never forgot about me. He sent a card every Christmas, Thanksgiving, for all out birthdays. He never missed anything. He would visit time to time. I soon found he had a daughter. You. He never brought you to meet me and I never asked why. I never questioned him because everything he did, he did with a reason." Henry smiled softly, remembering a memory only he could see.

At that moment I wished so badly that I knew something about Toby before he died. I knew that Toby was left-handed but did everything right-handed and I knew he was sarcastic in the morning when he woke up and sappy at night, when he was sleepy. I could know all this but never really know my father. I didn't know his story. I didn't know how he became what he is.

"A couple years before that," he continued talking, "We met Joshua. He was running away from something. What it was I don't know. Toby might've but I don't. The most I knew about the guy was he was willing to take all the risks as if he didn't care about his life." He rubbed the subtle stubble on his chin, his eyebrows working in to a frown. "When I think about it, he might've been trying to get himself killed" he quietly mused. In my heart, where I wouldn't tell Carver, I knew he was right. Joshua told me the story. He was. He was doing all he could to forget. Just like I am right now.

"Your dad got out of the army about 2 decades ago and stopped seeing me and anyone he knew previously. Yeah, he'd send letters and cards but he never put a return address or anything. He was… untraceable. And with good reason. Those years we were being assassins, your dad made big enemies. The kind of enemies that would want to kill you. One of them did, there was a burn mark on Toby's body when I went to ID it. It was the insignia of a terrorist group that we had killed the leader of, years ago."

"But that was years ago!" I said, "Wouldn't they have moved on already?"

He shook his head 'no', trying to phrase it together in a way that didn't sound too military. "You don't forget. We killed him indirectly. The leader loved his wife dearly. We captured his wife and threaten to kill her if he didn't kill himself. He did, but we killed his wife too, in his last dying moments. That wasn't… we shouldn't have done that but we were young. We didn't know better. Know its coming back to bite us in the butt."

"Why aren't they going after you too?" I ask abruptly. This didn't make sense. If this was a revenge killing wouldn't they want to get all the men who were involved?

"Your father, he did the threatening and he killed the wife. He single headedly did it. Everyone else took watch or something. I was the only one in the room and I was hidden where I couldn't be found."

I leaned back, taking this all in. I wouldn't blame my father, he was under orders but I couldn't get past the fact that my father actually killed. Toby killed people; I know that's what soldiers did but still.

"He was doing what he was supposed to do", Henry said as if reading my mind. "He left the army two decades ago, I said that didn't I?" he didn't wait for a response. "I first heard about you through a letter from him. Said he adopted a little girl. Going to train her to be the best, but for the right reasons. Not going to let her kill people because she was told to but kill them if they deserved it. Rapists, murderers, villain-types. In a way, you were the way he could forgive himself. You helped him move on." He looked at me steadily before leaning back and sighing deeply.

"Do you have any questions, Aria?"

"Toby left me an apartment key. Do you know where it is?"

**I just love cliff-hangar endings, as you probably can see by now.**


	13. Do you Accept?

**Sorry for the delay. School is a b*tch and now it's the holidays. So this is the new chapter and I know its been really boring and no action I'm hoping to have some kickass crap in the next chapter when Aria visits Aro...**

**Chapter 9:**

"Here we are", Henry said, flicking on the lights as he opened the door.

The first room of Toby's mysterious apartment was lined with bookshelves. There were knick-knacks lining some selves, books on others and what looked like journals when Aria picked on up on the rest on the shelves.

"This is…" I looked around, this place was impossibly amazing. The bookshelves practically dripping information and coziness, the ceiling painted like an old world map, random world maps tack up onto any empty wall space, knick-knacks overflowing the tables. The soft tan leather couch, the sole place to sit, was half covered in open books, loose paper and multi-coloured pens. I took this all in. why wouldn't Toby share this? What was he hiding? "Astonishing".

Henry cleared his throat, vying for my attention over the numerous things I had yet to discover in this place. "I've never been here but last week I received a paper with this address and a message that said tell her. I'm assuming you're her."

I nodded. There had never been any women in Toby's life. He was always centred on me, then Nate and Nate's mom. I walked a little father into the apartment. A short hallway later lead to a kitchen. It was painted an odd but pleasant shade of dark red. It reminded me of a dress Toby got me for Christmas last year. The cabinets were stocked up like a normal kitchen: plates, cups, pots & pans, bowls, cutlery everything but food.

I continued my tour of the apartment where I discovered two bedrooms, both painted neutrally with generic sheets and furniture in a tan coloured wood. The last room was an office.

It was a very modern room, the walls painted a light green that I liked, the floor and pale blond colour, the furniture was all dark brown wood and glass. On the glass topped desk was a high-tech computer and it was…. On.

Aria walked curiously around the desk and sunk into the comfy, high-backed chair and moved the mouse as if to wake up the computer. The screen popped up showing the desktop to be a picture of me and Toby. I could remember that moment clearly. I was fifteen, we were at a festival together and we were on the Ferris wheel and I was taking a picture of the two of us. Toby was so scared that I was going to drop my phone, I didn't but he worried and scolded me all the same. I had so much fun and I, I had… I couldn't, I, I. I couldn't think clearly. Tears obscuring my vision and emotion coming over me in waves and making me hurt and hurt and hurt again. Again was a word I know hated.

A hand laid itself gently on my shoulder. I had almost forgotten I wasn't alone. Henry must've followed me in here. I didn't know how long I had been lost in thought.

"Look", he said gently, pointing at something on the screen. There was a folder called "Aria". I clicked on it while wiping away my tears and saw it was full of videos. I clicked on the one labeled '1', obviously.

"Hello Aria," Toby's warm and open face smiled at me from the screen. "If you're watching this I'm obviously dead. I'm sorry for leaving you, and that you have to find out like this. A lot of people want me dead, and someone succeeded". Those were Henry's words exactly.

"I'm going to be very cruel and send you on a scavenger hunt. One that'll help you figure out who killed me. You can see that this file is equipped with variations or each number. I've prepped a video to help you along no matter who killed me. I don't want you to avenge me; I want you to have closure. The final thing I ask of you is, do you choose to accept this invitation? If yes, click on the video labelled '2'."

Toby's smile froze on the screen after the video ended. I stared hard at it while I heard a sharp intake of air from Henry. I could feel the air around me contract around my hand; pushing me to click the second video, at the same time me head telling me doing an assassination assignment was different than going on a wild goose chase to who knows where to find my dad's murderer.

I clicked the second video.


	14. In Volterra

**This is obviously the next chappy and though it is short and does not have any action what-so-ever IT IS DRAMATIC!**

**Chapter 10:**

I walked up the steps to the clock tower in Volterra. This was where the second video led me to. Tonight I have to cut all ties and connections with Aro. I can never do another Assassination Assignment for him.

I walked quickly through the winding tunnels that pass for hallways in their 'Headquarters'. I soon found myself in the entry hall with Gianna.

"Hi", I flashed a smile before she waved me on. I pitied the girl, wanting to be vampire that's horrible.

My high heeled boots clicked every time I took a step, sounding out a beat to my wondering thoughts that were swirling into an oblivion I didn't think I could rope them back out of. What I was about to do could determine whether I'd have to kill Aro or not.

"Darling Aria", I was shocked out of my thoughts when Aro spoke. My feet had brought me to right room. Of course, I knew this place like the back of my hand by now.

He looked at me, hearing the fast pacing of my heart, as if he already knew what I was about to do. "When you first asked to see me, my dear, I was quite worried. I thought we had fallen out of favour with you". He smiled at me; that smile of his that he knew what I was going to say and had already planned retaliation.

"Actually, that's what I came to talk to you today" all their eyes were on me. "I cannot work for you anymore". There was a pause.

"What do you mean?" Whatever he was expecting this wasn't it.

"I'm not going to do anymore assignments for you".

"What did we do? If you were upset with me sending you on a protective assignment I'm sincerely apologize and I won't ask you of that anymore" his expression was neutrally pleasant but his eyes were desperate.

I shook my head at him. "This is a personal decision. I would ask that you do not try to persuade me differently." I turned to leave. Aro's was voice following me.

"You're making a grave mistake, Aria! You need out protection, we will expose you!" nothing he said made me turn though.

Later on the plane, I rewatched the second video with headphones on.

_"Hello Aria sweetheart, thank you for accepting. You can back out whenever you want but I wish you wouldn't. You need to go to Volterra, to the Volturri, and tell them you can do no more Assignments for them. That would interfere with the more complicated steps of this. Also not too many would take your favour within the Volturri too kindly. It's best to cut ties with major clans like them. I know it's my fault that you might have to run from Aro, I apologise. I had made a deal with him: I would work for him as an assassin and he wouldn't use you against me. All those summers in Volterra made you stronger. That I do not regret but knowing Aro might come after you was a shadow that still haunts me even though I'm six feet under._

_"Well, I'm being depressing enough. I hope you accomplish this smoothly. Once you finish this please proceed with video '3'."_

I closed the video and slid the mouse over video three. And clicked.

**thank you for reading. so here are the answers to all the cameos.**

**ch. 4: Pokemon (Nate is one of the newest trainers from the video games), and my dad has a baseball cap that has the boss but none y'all know that so it doesn't count.**

**ch. 5: Nate is a pokemon trainer, like in the above, and he's singing the pokemon theme song. nate's playing pokemon something-something(i forgot), and nate is comparing himself to the video game character,**

**ch. 7: Henry Carver is the villian in a movie called 'Push'**

**ch. 8: its sorta like the 39 clues 'ccept for one thing, she dont got a brother and there are freakin' wolves and vamps in her world.**


	15. Meeting La Push

**So this is my longest chapter, ringing out to over TWO FREAKING PAGES! Yay for me. So Leah finally reappears and Seth is going to as well and now this introduces the pack into the story.**

**Chapter 11:**

_"Now that you are in no way traceable with the Volturri, I need you to go somewhere for me"._

The third video brought me to America. Specifically La Push, Washington State, America. I needed to find a one Carlisle Cullen and Samuel Uley.

I leaned my head against the arm that was propped against the window while I drove. Green. That was the dumbest way to describe the freaking area. Everything was so green and vegetation-y. It was beautiful but in that 'hidden paradise' way. I'd have to take some pictures before I left but for now this place gave me the creeps. I followed the address I wrote down from the video to Samuel's house. My truck bumped over the unpaved road as I went slowly along it reading the house numbers.

"2020, 2021, 20122, 2023, here it is." I muttered to myself. I parked along the road beside the house and got out. I sized up the house and wondered who this Samuel was. Did he know Joshua? That would be too much of a freaky coincidence. But Joshua did have a son… I shook my head, dislodging those thoughts. I had to stay focused. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I looked around until the door opened. And suddenly it all clicked. The protective assignment from Aro was for these people. That boy that didn't trust me, Jacob Black, opened the door. I sucked in a quick breathe, he recognized me immediately. It didn't matter that I had a wig on then, those two months ago because judging from his expression he was on his guard.

"Hello. Elizabeth, right?" He asked, his eyes challenging me. I didn't have time for this.

"Actually it's AJ. AJ Simons." There was no way that I was going to give him my actually name.

"Hi AJ. Can I help you?" his eyebrows raised at that while he leaned against the doorframe.

"Yes you can" I said smiling is what I hoped to be a pleasantly charming way. "I'm looking for a Samuel Uley?"

"Right this way", Jacob responded. He moved so I could step through the door. He stretched out his arm, indicating for me to go down a certain hallway. His gesture was mocking but I ignored it.

I looked down the hallway, echoing bawdy laughter guiding my way. I kept my back straight and chin up hoping my posture would fool them into thinking I wasn't intimidated. I could fight my way out but I didn't want to. These were wolves I was dealing with and I didn't want them to phase on me and start tearing into me. I had to find out.

I soon walked into a reasonably size living room connected to a kitchen with a small table on the far side that served as a dining table. Everywhere I looked there were boys. All looking like they were brothers or twins or whatever the equivalent was to like 15 guys.

Jacob cleared his throat behind me, gaining their collective attention. I hated how their eyes seemed to devour me, seeing as I was thinly clothed in my denim skirt that ended a few inches above my knee and a thin black V-neck shirt.

"Uh, I'm for a, uh, Samuel Uley?" real smooth Aria, I mentally kicked myself. It wasn't like I hadn't grew up around large groups of guys but their looks were making me involuntarily shudder. Some of them, the ones from the airport recognized me just like Jacob did the rest sort of recognized me belated like if they'd seen me from their shared memories or thoughts or some crap like that.

"Yeah?" the oldest one there spoke up, standing up to his full height which to say the least was _much _taller than me. He was at least 6 foot and well built. He could bench press at least two of me. And Nate; at the same time.

"I, uh, was supposed to give this to you". I step forward, reaching out my arm to hand him the light blue envelope that stumped me. And then it hit me. This Samuel Uley, I knew who he was. Joshua had a son named Sam. Joshua's son and this guy they were the same person. I held onto the envelope for a second too long and he noticed it. I quickly schooled my eyes into a neutral expression. I watched the man open the envelope and take out a piece of paper and examine it, he flipped it over expectantly to check the back though it was blank.

"It's an address", he said confused. At the same time, Leah walked into the room with a plate loaded with food. She stopped dead when she saw me.

"What are you doing here, AJ?" luckily she didn't call me Aria.

"You know her?" Sam asked her, surprise colouring his gaze.

"Yeah, I do." She tore her gaze from me and quickly scanned the paper in Sam's hand. Her eyes looked panicked as it again clicked in my head. The address. It was _Joshua's_ address.

"AJ…" Leah started but I didn't let her finish. I turned on my heel and fled down the hall. Toby wanted me to give Sam Joshua's address, why? Did he think that he somehow help the two reconcile? Judging from what I knew of the situation, that could, no, would never happen.

I was still running down the hall when I heard Leah call after me. I ran through the door, slowing only to jump off the steps. Leah was hot on my heels as she yanked back my arm as I tried to open the truck door.

"AJ stop!" Leah panted slightly beside me. I could see out of my peripheral vision that the boys and a lady hold a little boy in her arms and another clinging to her legs were spilling out onto the porch to watch the unfolding scene.

"AJ what are you thinking, giving him that address?" she said, her tone drastically lowered, but not quiet enough.

"What are you talking about, Leah?" her expression matched what I was thinking, damn their super sensitive hearing. "Who's address is it?"

Leah cursed silently. "It's nobodies. Nobody important." She said, turning to face him.

"So it doesn't matter if I look it up" he challenged her. She flinched slightly, and they all saw it. She turned to me and gave a look that embodied 'if looks could kill'.

"I didn't know!" I hissed with as much conviction as I could. They were all staring at me, especially one boy that I couldn't remember his name, it sounded like Sam's though.

"Why don't you come in and explain this all?" Leah looked like she knew it was a losing battle. I shook my head silently. I didn't want to come in. I didn't want to be a part of this… this rage that was going to erupt because of what I started.

Leah obviously didn't take 'no' as an answer because her firm grip fell upon my arm and began to tug me towards the door. I didn't resist.

I should've though. Oh, God, I should've.

**What do y'all think? **

**Suggestions are welcome.**


	16. Escaping the Past: Part 1

**So I haven't updated in forever, I know y'all must hate me and won't forgive me for this really short chapter but I'm giving a synopsis preview at the end for the next chapter.**

**Chapter 12:**

"Whose address is this?" We were back in the living room and it was easy to see that both Leah and I were on edge. Sam raised his eyebrow at, probably trying to figure out our weird reactions.

Leah pointed at me. "This is your damage control".

I glared at her. "Thanks Leah" I muttered under my breath though I was pretty sure they could hear me. I tucked my hair behind my ear. "The address belongs to, um, Joshua Uley". I waited for the explosion.

He stared at me, long and hard for what seemed like forever. "Joshua Uley as in…" His voice was cold and hard and brittle. It scared more than I could say. I took an unconscious step back.

"As in your father" Leah said, crossing herself. She was bracing herself for the same thing I was: his temper.

"I thought this was my damage control" I muttered under my breathe. Leah gave me a look but I just rolled my eyes. Sam looked at me then Leah, "How do you know each other?" he questioned us. I was surprised that he was shaking yet.

"Through friends" I said, trying to keep a low profile here. Sam nodded at me and looked down at the address. I jerked my thumbed backwards, motioning towards the door. "I'm just gonna go". Nobody but Leah acknowledged what I had said so I just left.

I was walking towards when I heard someone running behind me and putting their hand on my shoulder. I acted purely on instinct, whirling around and twisting his arm painfully for him. He yelped before I realized that it was Sam.

"Hey" he said after I released his arm. He shook out his arm, "I just wanted to know how you know, how you know, uh –"

"Joshua?" I interrupted.

"Yeah". He said rubbing his jaw. His eyes weren't revealing anything, but I was trained enough to see that he was nervous and angry and on edge and so many more that I just gave up on identifying all of them.

He's my godfather" I said, rocking on the heels of my feet, by now all the boys were out on the porch or in front of it. Damn, did they ever not travel in a pack?

"Oh", he nodded. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" His expression was neutral and mine was anything but. I was surprised and I didn't bother to hide it.

"No, I can't I need to be somewhere", I shook my head. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to get out of here. Soon. Quick. ASAP.

"No, I insist." He gave me an empty smile that I knew he was trying to make sincere. I knew he was just trying to get me to tell him more on his dad. I shook my head again and tried to unlock my truck.

I already considered this one of my worst days and that was before the vampires appeared.

**So that's it for now. Here's the synopsis:**

I had to get away. He, Jasper, looked at me like he wanted to rip my throat out. My assassin training kicked in by now, along with the adrenaline. He looked so, so, so much like Hayden. But he killed Hayden. He _killed_ him! I hate to run. I could hear shrieks and shouts behind me, all trying to stop Jasper from killing me. I ran quiet and swift.

...

I was doing fine until I tripped on a root. I triped and twisted and there he was. Jasper loomed above me, murder written across his face and anger in his eyes. I got up and tried to run but he grabbed my arm and yanked. I shreamed bloody murder. I think he popped my arm out its socket, but then i fell, twisting ym ankle. I hit my head on a stone. I could already feel the concussion and the blood. As the world began to fade out i heard Leah scream on and on. But my mind was too busy falling in to my memories to understand. She was kicking and screaming and crying. And I realized she was pretending to be me. They were going to kill her. My mind was too fixed on the girl to register anything else. I was too busy remembering the day they took Paige.


	17. Escaping the Past: Part 2

**So to make up for the really short chapter yesterday I wrote a really, really long chapter today. It's three docx pages long, which is a personal record. I hate a sorta flame, where this one guest reviewed that I couldn't keep having cliffys so this one isn't. This gives you some story into AJ's lovely past at the 'Facility'. The place where Aria and Paige were raised for the first part of their lives. Where they had some martial arts training and stuff. This also explains why Aria is so intent on avenging Paige. **

**so. Enjoy.**

**I don't own anything but this story.**

**Chapter 13:**

Sam lead me down the hall again, his hand on the small of my back. This was uncomfortable to say the least; I would be on display, since I knew Sam's dad and I was from Leah's new life.

Emily, Sam's wife, served me a plate or food and introduced me to her two sons: Gabriel and Drake. Gabriel was 2 while Drake was 11 months and only learning to walk. I stayed with Emily and Leah hoping to get through this evening as painlessly as possible. Fate decided to hate me today.

Then the vampires walked in.

Edward Cullen led the group with Carlisle being up the rear. Everyone was moving out back because of lack of space. I hid behind the wolves; thank the stars that they were _huge._ I tried to stay out of sight but they saw me.

"Elizabeth, wasn't it?" Edward said, trying to be charming with his smile. I wasn't falling for it. Leah gave me a look but I just shook my head. They saw that movement so I explained.

"My name's AJ, nice to remeet you" I said holding out my hand, daring him to accept it. He did. Oh, it was on.

"So, AJ, I have a question for you. What were you talking about, back at the airport?" Bella questioned.

Jasper's head shot up and gave me a desperate look. Though everyone could see it, he weighed this secret, this horrible thing, more precious than trivial questions. Interesting. Part of my brain, ever being the assassin and spy, was recording, memorizing, cataloging and interpreting this action.

I smiled at Bella, "I told you; I know a lot of things I shouldn't know. And what I shouldn't know should be taken to grave."

"Oh c'mon, what could be so horrible?" Emmet asked playfully. The silence that met his question answered it all. At this point, everyone was looking at each other, wondering what he could've done so, so wrong.

"Get out of here."

Jasper's demand took me by surprise but I didn't show it. Everyone else had it written plainly on their face. Alice tensed, if he did anything she would spring into action and stop him, the same with Edward.

"Why?" Obviously my one word had broken through. He didn't expect me to say this; we both knew I wanted the hell out of here. Everyone was gearing themselves; this was turning from a friendly dinner to a showdown between two well matched opponents. He took a step towards me, and Alice moved closed to him, to stop him. But he was in control. Completely and utterly.

"You're not wanted here" His eyes looked murderous and so was his intent so I complied.

"Fine" I said turning around, walking along the path next to the forest that would lead me back to to driveway. "I'll tell Hayden you said 'hi '" I said jokingly, trying to rile him up. It worked too well.

The next thing I knew I was being slammed into a tree. Everyone reacted.

"What the hell did you say?" His eyes were angry, dangerously so.

"I said I'd tell Hayden you said Hi" I said enouncing slowly.

He knocked me into the tree again and that was when the pain seeped into my bones. He bared his fangs at me, reminding me, reminding me of things I rather forget. A lot of things I wanted to forget.

My spy reflexes melded into my instincts as I pushed with all of my strength. Jasper stumbled back and I took the chance to run. Run like I was flying into the forest, with Jasper hot on my heels. He was trying to corner me in but I had my tricks too.

My thoughts ran rampages and riots in my head: I had to get away. He, Jasper, looked at me like he wanted to rip my throat out. My assassin training kicked in by now, along with the adrenaline. He looked so, so, so much like Hayden. But he killed Hayden. He _killed_ him! I hate to run. I could hear shrieks and shouts behind me, all trying to stop Jasper from killing me. I ran quiet and swift.

I thought I had lost him and I was doing fine until I tripped on a root. I tripped and twisted and there he was. Jasper loomed above me, murder written across his face and anger in his eyes. I got up and tried to run but he grabbed my arm and yanked. I screamed bloody murder. I think he popped my arm out its socket, but then I fell, twisting my ankle. I hit my head on a stone. I could already feel the concussion and the blood. As the world began to fade out I heard Leah scream on and on. But my mind was too busy falling in to my memories to understand. She was kicking and screaming and crying. And I realized she was pretending to be me. They were going to kill her. My mind was too fixed on the girl to register anything else. I was too busy remembering the day they took Paige.

_We were in the Facilities. The room Paige and I shared. Twins till the end, we shared everything: our bed, the clothes our toys and most importantly our thoughts and emotions. We could sense each other's thoughts and feelings. We were lab experiments. Nothing more, fathered by bottles and chemicals. Tortured and tested. It was a miserable existence, or it would've been if we hadn't had each other. The night before we heard yelling: shouts and curses, my name frequently peppered with the voices. The next day, I was still half asleep. Paige was stroking my hair, whispering that we'd be okay. I whispered back we already were okay and she smiled and said we'd be more than okay. Then the door slide open. Our room was a sterile white the only colour coming from us and our toys. The walls looked seamless. The door popped out of nowhere like usual. It was always to give us food, or to give more coloured chemical stuff or to take us for more testing. This time was different because the man that came in was mad, and the woman who followed was furious. _

_"Which one of you is Aria?" the man yelled as we shirked away at the sound of his voice. He looked between the both of us then grabbed Paige's arm and yanked her off the bed. She fell off, landing hard on her hip. _

_"Are you Aria?" Paige nodded meekly, my mouth glued shut. I'M ARIA! DON'T HURT HER! I wanted to shout but I was scared. I stayed where I was as Paige was escort out of room. I knew she was scared and I knew something bad was going to happen to her. She twisted around last minute and looked back at me, her desperate look infiltrated with a look of reassurance. My young self could still feel her emotions coming strong. The door slide shut silent. I burrowed under the covers, praying that this was just a bad, bad, bad nightmare. I could feel her scared, them torturing her. I could feel it all and then suddenly she screamed. Screamed so loud I could hear it and not just feel it and then Nothing. A great big nothing when I realized Paige was dead. My Paigie was dead because she saved me. I wouldn't forgive them. I would avenge her, Paige. I wouldn't Forget, I just wouldn't._

I don't know how long it was until I woke up but I was in a different place. The room was a stark white just like the room I was dreaming about before. I scrambled to sit up when a reassuring hand came down on my shoulder forcing me to lie down again. I twisted out of its grip and turned to see it was Leah. I relaxed but tensed again when I saw Jasper.

"Hey, calm down" she said, her voice low near my ear. I turned to her and pulled my knees up to my chest. I looked in her eyes and then closed them while I reined in my heartbeat and emotions. When I opened them, they were still all staring at me, I looked around and saw the room was stark white but it wasn't at all like the room at the Facility. It had homey furniture throughout the room with patches of colour here and there.

"I want to go home". I hated how my voice cracked with fear, my eyes involuntarily flickering to Jasper. He looked down but not ashamed. He didn't look like he regretted doing what he did.

"He won't hurt you" That pixie vampire just had to say that and before I could not say it: "Like hell he won't".

She tensed up but suddenly I didn't give a damn. I looked towards Leah and she recognized the look. "I'll go get my stuff, meet me at you truck". The guys started to protest but she silenced them with a look I recognized. I could hear her walk down the stairs, when the door closed I tried to get up. I shrugged off the help Blondie gave me. I was pleased that they hadn't tried to change my clothes after I fell in the mud and even more pleased to find I got mud all over the sheets. I walked out the door, and down the stairs. I found myself in a house in the middle of the forest. I began to walk up a dirt road that I hoped would get me out of this hell hole.

I heard someone run up behind me and I sensed that said person was going to put their hand on my should, again. I spun around grabbed the hand and twisted it painfully.

Sam yelped and tugged his hand free. "Hey!"

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped.

"I just wanted to apologized for everything."

"Apology unaccepted" I turned and began my trudge down the drive again. Sam fell in step with me. "At least let me walk you back to the car". It was a statement and he wasn't going to take a no for answer. So I followed him and didn't say a word and neither did he.

We got back to my truck just as Leah finished loading up her suitcase into the back. Sam and Leah nodded art each other and Leah slide in behind the wheel. I got into the truck as she started up the engine. Today was something I wouldn't want to relive ever again.

We past Forks and we kept driving, passing all the forest, reminding me of the forests that surrounded the Facility. I fell asleep to familiar thunk of the engine, Leah's breathing and the radio spewing music.

**See no cliffy. So review your ideas, what should happen now or should I make Aria dream up some more memories or what? Tell me!**


	18. Too little, Too late

**So I was watching Vampire Diaries. And I was on episode S.2 Ep. 10 when Caroline is telling Tyler about the time when she was turned. And one line struck me. She said, "I killed someone". That stood out for me because of her expression and I was thinking she must have nightmares about him. So why wouldn't Aria? The point of this is Aria doesn't have nightmares, that's what the worst part of it is. She doesn't she dreams. and she's control less on how she dreams and what. She's remembering the 'guy'.**

**Enjoy. I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 14:**

As Leah drove, my mind was free to dream and wander. And that's exactly what it did.

_ I went back to the first time I killed somebody. I was 11 and it was an accident. I was with Toby and we were at an assignment. This wasn't the first time he brought me along, and anyways I was a master at creating distractions. He was here to kill a guy who was a traitor to the country. I was making sure everyone cleared out of the building. I pulled the alarm and then filled the room with an undetectable gas that knocked the security guards out. I had turned them all over so they were face down. They wouldn't be able to see anything and the gas was engineered to disable their hearing. They'd be fine by the next morning. I waiting in the control room, trying to pinpoint where Toby and the man was at the same time as getting rid of the footage. _

_I found them, they were in the stair well going down to the basement, and my heart skipped a beat because I was in the basement. I was trained and I knew what to do if I had to join the fight but I didn't want. I was innocent back then, I didn't want to, even if he was going to kill me. I watched them grapple, me at the edge of my seat. The guy was good. He had obviously trained in some form of defensive arts. _

_Then I watched him bash Toby's head against the railing. Toby would survive that but he was unconscious. The guy was running down the stairs; I was trapped. Panic was trying to claw itself up my throat. I pushed it down as I geared myself for him to burst into the room. I was still prepping myself when he slammed the door open. _

_His eyes were wild, and when he saw me something snapped. He could've killed Toby! He would've thrown a party if he did. I ran at him, my training and adrenalin surprising him. We grappled just like he and Toby did. _Just like he and Toby did._ I pushed, putting my all in it. And I remembered my knife. Toby always made me have a knife hidden on my person in case for situations like this. So I took it out, he hadn't seen it yet. His body was bent forward and I kneed him and kicked him in the crotch. I kept at this until all my anger was gone save for one sliver. He looked up at me from his place on the floor, his body broken, bruised and bloody. He looked at me, seeing the knife for the first time, but not surprised like he expected me to whip out something that could potentially kill him._

_"Kill me" he choked out, his voice rough and whispered. "Kill me and be just like your father. Be a murderer."_

_I kicked him again and he flinched. Toby wasn't a murderer. He killed for the right reasons. But as if he could read my thoughts he said, "There are no right reasons for killing. Just not as bad" He coughed up some blood and spit it at the floor. He smiled an ironic smiled up at me. That was the last thing I saw of him. I stabbed downward. I knew he was dead because his body stopped shivering. But I kept stabbing, crying over his broken body. Toby found me curled up, the knife sticking out of him. I was dripping in his blood and I was crying, not awake but not sleeping. Toby got me up and we were walking away when I twisted around and looked back; just like how Paige did for me. I didn't know his name and I didn't know what he did to deserve this fate and I killed him. _

_I had killed him._

_Without mercy, just like they did to Paige._

_ From that day on, sometimes I see him on the back of my eyelids and sometimes I see the others. The others I had killed. Since then, I always asked who they were, and why they needed to die. But to this day, I don't know his name or why he had to die. I never asked and Toby never told. I wished I had asked now._

_But I was too late. _

_Too little, Too late._

**Intense, huh? So I hope you read the little blurb at the top, it explains a little of how this chapter came to be. I'm hoping you y'all to meet Hayden next chapter. FYI, Hayden and Aria are close. Really close, he helped raise her, kinda and she's like his little sister and vice versa. **

**Watch for Hayden saying, "There's little I wouldn't do for you" to Aria and here's a contest: Try to figure out how Hayden and Jasper are connected.**


	19. soft and fluffy

**So this is just a fluffy little chapter that I wanted to put out there. Yeah.**

**Chapter 15:**

Leah heaved herself onto the hotel bed while I started shove (read: pack) my stuff into my suitcase. I wanted to get out of there, away from the forests that looked so much like the ones that haunted my almost-nightmares with Paige.

"So what's next?" Leah said, hair splayed out on the pillows but her arms crossed over her face.

"What do you mean, what's next?" I just kept shoving things into the suitcase.

"What's the next thing on this crazy treasure hunt Toby set you up for?" her casual tone surprised.

"How do you know about it?" It came out harsher than I meant it to and she rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows and looked me square in the eye.

"Did you think Tristan wouldn't tell me?" she smirked at me and then fell back on to her back. "Tristan and I are going to get married in a couple of months, Aria, you think we don't tell each other everything?"

Grateful for the topic change, I perched upon the edge of the bed. "Speaking of which, did you tell them?"

"Who?" Leah questioned from underneath her arms.

"Your family" It was with great humour we gossiped when Leah would tell her mom and such; considering what just happened I could understand her hesitation.

"No, I don't think I am for a while"

"What about the baby?" It was my turn to smirk at her when she shot up and stared at me with incredulity.

"How do you–" She spit out before I interrupted.

"It's kinda obvious, the signs are everywhere" I flopped down on to the bed beside Leah as she sank down onto the mattress. "You have morning sickness, weird food craving and you gained a little weight" she shoved me at that "and it doesn't hurt when I've overheard you talking with Tristan about it."

She rubbed her forehead and replied "Well I was going to have to tell people anyways, you're just one less peoples"

"Actually everyone already knows"

"What?!"

"We're all placing bets on when you two were going to tell us"

Leah face palmed and I laughed so hard my stomach hurt and it sounded so weird that Leah started laughing. And we kept laughing like that for what felt like hours.

**ohmigawd Leah's pregnant!**


	20. Out-of-the-Blue Reunions

**So I haven't updated in a while. I have so much freaking drama and i hurt my leg. Bottom line: I've been (really) busy.**

**So this introduces someone whose (hopefully) gonna speed up the story.**

**Chapter 16:**

Weirdly my head's been feeling cleared since my horrific trip to La Push. I haven't had nighmares about Paige lately and I haven't stressed out so much. I guess that's credited to Leah. She swore that she'd do this crazy hunt with me. Currently we were in the truck, Leah was driving again and I was in the passenger seat with my head against the window and my knuckles taping a tuneless melody on the glass.

"How far are we?" Lea h says looking over and simultaneously changing the radio dial to country. Lee Brice begins to crone through the speakers and I smile to myself.

"About three miles, we'll be there in about ten minutes" I turned up the dial as Dean Brody replaced Lee Brice. Leah nodded and we kept driving, the radio filling the comfortable silence.

The presence of my mind floated away to other thoughts like Nate. Nate, Nate, Nate, Nate. I left him behind so I could do this. I wonder how he was doing, what he was doing and who he was doing it with. I shook my head, best not to ponder on these thoughts.

I went over the fourth video. This was more complicated.

_"Hello Aria baby, I hope that didn't go too bad. You just met Joshua's son, Sam. I know you were probably wondering why I gave Sam Joshua's address but he's going to need it for later on. Right now, I need you to Nova Scotia, to another Aboriginal reserve. It's called…."_

"Acadia First Nation" Leah intoned, breaking my reverie. We almost passed the sign before I got a good look at it. I smiled. I remember this place; Toby brought me here to meet the medicine woman when I was eleven. The video prompted me to a mail box. When Leah and I got there, I scanned the mail box and found the key right where Toby said he hide it: duck taped to the inside lip of the slot. After Leah coaxed the key out when I gave up and kicked the mailbox in exasperation. The key was for the 13th box, not surprising since Toby had an obsession with the damn number. Inside was a chockfull of letters, all address to me. I checked all the postdates, and was surprised to see Toby had started mailing letters since I was ten, I'm surprised that there was still space when I saw a little notice.

_Check #26 _in Toby's doctor-like scrawl. I tried the same key in the slot and it opened. And guess what? More letters! (Can you feel the sarcasm? I can). I scooped them all up and plopped down into my shotgun seat. I heaved my legs onto the dashboard as I sorted through the letters. The stamps were from all over the world, I recognized a few as 'Mission Places': places we would frequent to complete missions. Then I saw the last letter, the most recent one, was posted two weeks before Toby was killed. The stamps practically seared their letters into my brain, SEATLE! Of course, Toby was there before he died. My good mood instantly soured.

I sulked until Leah parked the car in a driveway. I suddenly sat up straighter, almost giving myself whiplash as I turned to Leah.

"Why are we here?"

"Didn't you notice the letters had an address? This is it." Leah said, jerking her head at the house. She was right, this was the address. I took my armload of envelopes and dumped them on the front porch as I searched through the pile, feeling for a key. One of the first ones he sent held the key that I ripped out and unlocked the house with.

Once inside I kicked off my shoes and made my way to the kitchen, I felt like I've been here before.

"I've been wondering when you'd come"

I froze in my tracks and Leah's frame loomed in the front door, frozen as well. I recognized that voice.

"Well don't just stand there"

I turned around slowly. A metre behind me, with her hands on her hips, smug smirk on her lips stood a girl I hadn't seen in a long time.

There stood…

Trina.

**Cliffy... next chappy will be faster... hopefully. Please tell me what you think!**


	21. AN

Hi Guys,

I have some bad news. I am, unfortunantly, abandoning this story. It's not turning out the way I want it to but I have some good ideas for a make-up story. But that's not going to be for a while. I am sorry if I am making people hate me for the rest of the existence plus some but this move was inevitable though I didn't realize until now.

Sincerely, Sapph


End file.
